This invention relates to a laser beam machining equipment automatically performing classification work of machined raw material workpieces without teaching.
Conventionally, in this kind of laser beam machining equipment, the classification work of cutting parts after machining has been almost manually performed, then it has not been automatized.
In order to automatize such work, such method that classification robot is programmed to classify each cutting parts by teaching by an worker, thereby the classification robot is operated to carry the cutting parts to a predetermined classfication position may be adopted.
However, this method is effective when many numbers of workpieces are machined, but it takes many time for teaching work when a few numbers of workpieces are machined, so it is not practical.
Taking the above into consideration, the object of this invention is to automatize classification work of cutting parts of machined raw material workpieces, and especially, to provide a laser beam machining equipment having a classifiction means capable of automatically performing classification work after machining without teaching which takes long time.